Telephone apparatus for use by passengers in an aircraft.
It is old to have hardwire telephones installed on bulkheads of aircraft at selected stations for use by the passengers at those stations. However when the passengers have to remain seated because of take-off, landing, turbulance and etc., the passengers do not have access to such telephones. Further the telephones are remote from the passenger seats.
Also it is old to have wireless telephones provided in airplanes wherein the handset mount includes a credit card slot and reader. In this type of system one has to walk to the phone station, insert and leave the credit card in the handset mount to release the handset, then carry the handset back to the passengers seat, and after use, replace the handset and retrive the credit card. However with this type of system the passenger is precluded from obtaining the handset during the times the passenger is required to remain in a seat belt buckled-up condition. Further it is very inconvient to obtain a handset during the time meals are being served, and in particular when ones seat is not located on the isle.
In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.